1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a glue application system for applying glue to the backbones of books from a book binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glue application systems for applying glue to books are known in the art. A typical glue application system includes at least one roller which is rotatable about an axis and which has a portion of its periphery located in a reservoir containing a supply of glue. As the roller rotates, its outer surface picks up glue. Books coming from a binder are moved into contact with the glue on the outer surface of the rotating roller. When the books come in contact with the glue, the glue is transferred from the outer surface of the rotating roller to the moving books. In another known glue application system, a glue gun applies glue to the outer surfaces of rollers which do not rotate in the glue supply.
The glue is heated to maintain the glue in a liquid melted condition. The heated glue is circulated by a pump driven off the binder. If the binder is not operated for a period of time, the glue can cool and/or set up. A substantial period of time may be required to heat the glue to a predetermined temperature at which the glue can again be applied to the books. Also, improved binding results when glue is applied to a book at a predetermined application temperature. Therefore, it is desirable to keep the glue heated and circulating in all parts of the glue application system until the glue is applied to the books.